Feelings
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Lenalee et Allen se retrouvent seuls dans une caverne, après une bataille contre les Akumas.


Petites Précisions:

++Dans mon histoire, Cross n'est pas porté disparu. Timcanpy est resté avec lui. Le golem de Lenalee s'est cassé durant la mission.

++Les Exorcistes portent avec eux des sacs dans lesquels ils transportent ce qu'ils jugent nécessaire pour la mission.

* * *

Six mois s'étaient passés après la bataille de l'arche, Tout était redevenu normal au sein de la Congrégation : les missions s'enchainaient avec succès et les Exorcistes étaient plus nombreux, au fur et à mesure qu'on retrouvait de plus en plus de personnes compatibles avec l'Innocence. Justement, en ce frais jour de Janvier, deux futur généraux étaient envoyés en mission, pour récupérer la précieuse pierre qu'on supposait se trouver en Angleterre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui lui encadraient son joli visage et un jeune garçon qui avait une étrange marque autour de son œil gauche. Comme le nombre de morts qu'avait laissé la dernière bataille n'était pas insignifiant, on jugea bon qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tracker, la mission étant des plus banale et Allen connaissant parfaitement bien leur destination.

Ils eurent vite fait de retrouver l'objet qu'ils étaient venus chercher, caché au fin fond d'un puit abandonné dans le sud du pays, et ils durent se battre contre des niveaux 3 qui convoitaient le même objet. Malheureusement, Lenalee, attaquée par quatre Akumas en même temps, laissa, dans un instant de mégarde, tomber l'Innocence qui roulait doucement le long de la falaise avant de tomber dans le vide. La jeune Chinoise n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se jeta à sa poursuite. Elle la saisit avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol mais au même moment un Akuma, qui l'avait rattrapée lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit propulser des mètres plus loin.

*****

Il faisait sombre, si sombre

C'était si froid. On aurait dit la fin du monde

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette noirceur, malgré toute cette froideur, une source de chaleur, faible, mais bien présente, persistait encore, comme si elle voulait empêcher le néant d'envahir son cœur, comme si elle voulait la sauver…

Lenalee avait terriblement mal à la tête, On aurait dit que le maillet de Lavi s'était abattu sur elle. Elle s'obligea tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait tellement peur de constater que la réalité a rejoint le rêve, et qu'elle allait à nouveau se retrouver toute seule. C'était sans compter sur lui, ce jeune garçon toujours souriant malgré le lourd passé qu'il sporte sur ses épaules, ce fidèle compagnon qui l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, cet être qui avait maintenant surpassé son frère dans son cœur, Allen.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était penché sur elle. Et malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, il avait l'air heureux. Elle devinait qu'elle en était la cause. Elle essaya de se relever

"Doucement, Lenalee, tu dois être encore secouée", lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever

"Ou… ou sommes-nous, Allen-kun… et… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle, encore à demi inconsciente

"Tu as été blessée par un Akuma, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis vengé de lui. Et comme tu étais dans un sale état, je t'ai amenée dans cette grotte et j'ai essayé de te soigner autant que j'ai pu."

"Merci beaucoup, Allen-kun. C'est toujours toi qui me sauves, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans ta précieuse aide"

"Mais… c'est rien, tu n'as pas à me remercier, vraiment…" balbutia-t-il en rougissant

Elle lui sourit, et qu'est ce qu'elle était mignonne, quand elle sourit! Malgré les bandages qui lui entouraient la tête, elle avait toujours l'air aussi angélique, ce qui rendit le jeune adolescent encore plus rouge. Mais elle se leva soudain, d'un coup.

"et l'innocence alors, ou est-elle ?" questionna-t-elle, effrayée

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'as rattrapée à temps et tu ne l'as pas lâchée. Je n'ai eu qu'à te la retirer de la main quand on est arrivés ici. De toute façon il fallait bien que je le fasse si je voulais que tu n'attrapes pas froid. Tes vêtements étaient tous mouillés. Il faut dire qu'il pleut des cordes à l'extérieur."

"Ouf, je suis rassurée", dit-elle en se rasseyant doucement, affectée par le fait qu'elle se soit levée aussi rapidement.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et remarqua qu'effectivement ils étaient dans un endroit plutôt sombre, malgré les deux lampes qui se trouvait des deux cotés des Exorcistes et qu'on entendait de loin le son de la pluie. Elle se regarda elle-même et découvrit qu'elle portait les vêtements de rechange qui se trouvait dans son sac: une petite robe noire chinoise qui lui arrivait à mi- cuisse et … ce garçon, il avait même pris la peine de lui faire enfiler ses longues chaussettes. Elle rougit à l'idée qu'il l'avait déshabillé

"Tu... c'est toi qui m'as enlevé mes vêtements ?" questionna-t-elle timidement

"Euh…" rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il sentait que sa tête allait exploser"..ou..oui.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'assure que je n'ai rien vu! Il faisait vraiment très sombre et j'ai essayé de le faire aussi vite que possible." Il laissa tomber sa tête en signe de désespoir. "Je.. je suis désolée. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles"

"Ce n'est rien", lui susurra-t-elle en faisant remonter le visage de son compagnon. "Au contraire, si tu ne l'avais pas fait je serai certainement tombée malade. Et puis, même si tu m'avais vu toute nue, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça"; sourit-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire

Sa réaction fut alors immédiate: elle retira instantanément sa main de la joue du garçon et, lui tournant le dos, se morfondit dans son coin. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait pu dire une chose pareille! Et pourtant c'était sorti comme ça, inconsciemment, du plus profond de son cœur. Elle regarda timidement le jeune Anglais du coin de l'œil. Il était tout désemparé, le pauvre, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. En fait, Allen, qui avait mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce que lui a dit son amie, s'était senti heureux. Maintenant, il se rappela de la douceur de la peau de la jeune Chinoise. On aurait dit que ses vêtements glissaient sur son corps, quand il les lui enleva. Il ne voulait tellement pas la réveiller, et en même temps, il sentit une si grande chaleur lui monter au visage que ça lui avait pris un temps fou pour la déshabiller. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas pu voir clairement les détails, car il l'avait changé avant même d'allumer les lampes, mais des éclairs venaient refléter la blancheur de sa peau et l'harmonie de son corps de femme. Cela avait déclenché un combat interne dans l'esprit du jeune exorciste. Sa timidité et sa qualité de gentleman l'empêchait de la regarder et en même temps, il voulait la dévorer des yeux, il voulait l'embrasser par tout et lui enlever les deux dernières parties de tissu qui cachaient les objets de ses désirs les plus secrets. Il sentit une chaleur dans l'entrejambe et ne put s'empêcher de rougir de timidité. Cela ne s'était jamais passé avant, et malgré tous les contacts qu'il avait eu avec la gent féminine, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les agissements de son maître. A ce moment, tout était plus clair. Pendant un instant il crut que le désir allait l'emporter sur la raison et qu'il allait prendre la jeune fille endormie, là, maintenant, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour calmer ses pulsions.

Le bruit du tonnerre le fit revenir à la réalité, et il sentit un poids venir se serrer tout prés de lui. Apparemment Lenalee avait pris peur en entendant le grondement de la nature. Elle devait vraiment être dans les nuages, elle aussi, pour qu'elle soit effrayée d'une chose pareille, car ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

Allen la serra contre lui en riant gentiment

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir peur du tonnerre! C'est rassurant de savoir que tu n'es pas si différente des autres filles, cela voudra dire que la vie en tant qu'Exorciste n'a pas enlevé ta part de féminité"

Il reçut son poing dans la figure

"Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?? Je n'en reviens pas !"

"Ah non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire , se justifia-t-il maladroitement. Je t'ai toujours trouvée très féminine, seulement c'est la première fois que je trouve l'occasion de te le dire. Tu comprends bien que j'avais pas que ma tête tombe, si Komui venait à m'entendre"

"C'est.. c'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle en rougissant, "et … et est-ce que… je veux dire… mes cheveux…"

"Ils te vont à ravir! J'ai même l'impression que tu es plus jolie !" lui dit-il gentiment

Elle releva sa tête vers lui. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre dans son visage. Ils ne purent pas se quitter du regard, c'est comme si toute leur timidité avait disparu et que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour eux. Ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, et, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait délicieusement, lentement, comme s'il voulait faire profiter les deux jeunes gens de chaque moment passé ensemble, la poitrine de la jeune Chinoise se collait de plus en plus au buste de son ami. Ils frissonnaient de plaisir, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Allen prit Lenalee par les reins, et cette dernière posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait mieux sentir les muscles saillants de son futur amant, et … elle découvrit qu'il était toujours mouillé (1)! Il avait pris la peine de la rhabiller, elle, mais lui il ne s'était toujours pas changé!

Elle retira immédiatement sa main et le regarda avec une mine boudeuse qu'il descellait sous la lumière des lampes.

"Je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. Je me suis laissé emporté, ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Baka! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux !! Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé tes vêtements mouillés? BAKA!!!"

"C'est que… je ne voulais pas te laisser seule pendant ton sommeil.. Tu semblais faire un cauchemar et je … je voulais être à tes côtés quand tu te réveilles, pour que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais seule. Et puis je portais mon uniforme! C'est vrai que le haut a été déchiré, mais mon pantalon est sec, contrairement à toi qui était trompée jusqu'aux os"

Lenalee était attendrie. Ses yeux se chargèrent d'affection et de gratitude et un sourire rayonnant éclairait maintenant son visage légèrement rosi. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir et ne pas se jeter au cou de son ami, mais elle ne put empêcher une petite larme de couler le long de sa joue.

"Merci beaucoup, Allen-kun"

"Mais ce n'est rien", lui sourit-il, en essuyant la précieuse goutte avec sa main humaine

"Et maintenant, va te changer s'il te plait", ordonna-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulait sévère, mais elle sentit que sa voix trahissait plus son affection que sa colère. Comment pouvait-elle rester furieuse contre un garçon aussi gentil et serviable?

Il obéit en souriant, et alla chercher son sac , quelques mètres plus loins. Il y fouilla un peu, et en sortit une chemise blanche.

"Tu n'as pas quelque chose qui puisse tenir un peu plus chaud?" Demanda Lenalee

"Non, pas vraiment. En fait je n'avais pas pensé que mon uniforme puisse se déchirer aussi aisément, et donc je n'ai pas pris mes précautions" dit-il en souriant

Lenalee le regarda, les sourcils un peu froncés. Son visage devint soudain cramoisi quand Allen commença à se déshabiller, laissant apparaitre un dos large et musclé, faiblement visible sous la lumière des lampes. Il se retourna vers elle avant même d'avoir fermé sa chemise, et comme elle s'y attendait, son torse la faisait fantasmer encore plus que son dos . Il boutonna son haut en se dirigeant calmement vers elle, et quand il leva les yeux vers Lenalee, il fut surpris de la voir aussi genée, ses yeux cachés derriére ses cheveux.

"Est ce que ça va ?"

"O..Oui... ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" murmura-t-elle

Il s'assit près d'elle. Il eut un long momen de silence avant que la jeune Exorciste ne se rende compte que son ami tremblotait. Elle se rendit compte que comtrairement à elle, qui a été couverte (par ses soins) par une paire de cape, lui, il n'avait rien pour se protéger contre ce froid. Bien qu'il était un "apôtre de Dieu", il n'en restait pas moins humain.

Elle sourit

"Viens pas là"

"Hein?" s'exclama-t-il, surpris

"Viens par là, je te dis. Je ne veux pas que tu meures de froid"

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et la rejoignit sous la couverture.

"M.. Merci, Lenalee"

Il eut pour réponse le plus beau sourire du monde. Mais Lenalee aussi avait froid. Il pouvait le sentir par les légers frissons qui parcourait son corps.

"On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui souffre du froid, hein?" demanda-t-il, la serrant contre lui, essayant de lui donner un peu de sa propre chaleur. la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et se colla à son cadet, laissant machinalement tomber sa tête sur ses épaules.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

* * *

(1) Désoléeeee de toujours "casser" l'ambiance au moment propice! Cependant je ne compte pas écrire de Lemon.


End file.
